Mass Effect: Infinite
by DeathMetalLeviathan
Summary: The worst scenario has occurred; Cerberus was unable to revive Shepard to fight the Collectors (and ultimately the Reapers.) Now the fate of the galaxy rests in an elite team of outsiders; a Prothean, a Geth, A Vorcha, a Drell, and a Yahg. Now they must rise were Sherpard has failed, and save the worlds from utter annihilation.


**Prologue - Waking Up From a 50K+ Year Snooze**

_**STYLES**_

The first thing that I remember with sunlight burning into my eyes as if I'd been asleep for a thousand years (sadly an understatement.) I knew the minute I opened my eyes that something was wrong... something's always wrong. My suspicions were confirmed as two faces leaned in over the entrance of my stasis pod, but not two faces of my people, no this was something I was not expecting. "I think she's waking up!" One of the humans, male, probably mid-forties with thinning hair babbled to his team-mate. To me, it was utter nonsense, as their language was lost upon me. However that was soon to be rectified when I lunged up, out of the pod which had supported my life for what seemed like mere seconds. But these were humans, talking, as if they were not just animals, I knew then that this was no mere afternoon nap.

As I lunged up my blue hands slammed around the neck of the man who had spoken, pushing him backwards and rolling (disgracefully) on to the ground. With a 'huff' sound, the man slammed his head onto the rough exterior and felt limp, though alive. It was here that I read everything I needed to, everything about this man, and his species. The humans had indeed evolved and they had done so with honors, no longer being the sacks of nose-picking skin that they used to be. Instead if this one's intelligence was to be an example of, then the humans had changed into something great that I couldn't even fathom. "Where am I?" I demanded, shaking the body of the man, "goddammit! Tell me!" But I was only now aware that the bump had rendered the man unconscious and unable to answer me.

That was when I heard the clicking of a thermal clip being reloaded; turning my head I saw the other human, male, probably late twenties, aiming the gun towards my form. "You understand English?" What a stupid thing to be your last words, oh I didn't mention: I was going to kill these bastards. Rising up in a swift and agile movement I rose my hand up into the air, green biotics twisting around my three-fingered left hand. Then with great power I began to slam him into the ground, until I heard a snap - maybe his neck, or back, but whatever it was it was enough to make his eyes glaze over with lifelessness. With a deep breath I released my grip and turned back to his friend, who was now beginning to regain consciousness and pushed himself up using his trembling arms.

Gripping him by collar of his black outfit I slammed him back into the floor, hovering over him with my glowing amber eyes, friendliness and patience not in my expression. Instead of these emotions, anger and bitter (emotional) agony hiked through my senses, deeming me a frightening sight to any. "Where am I?!" I asked once more, "who do you work for?! How many of my kind made it?!" When the man said nothing and only made a garbled noise I punched him across the face with my more powerful left hand. I waited again, and I managed to make out:

"Infinite Station... Il-Illusive man... Just you." One thing that had not changed much about the humans were their cowardice, in which this man was displaying in un-quantifiable amounts. With a narrow of my eyes I shook my head once, before gripping his head in my hands and twisting sharply, an instant kill by a broken neck. Damn coward, didn't deserve to live (plus the fact that his friend drew a gun on me had something to do with the fact I decided to go all the way and slaughter the poor bastard.)

Standing back up, I managed to finally take accordance of my settings. It was a large metal room, two sets of stairs on either side of the room, leading up to a second layer in which large swinging doors stood, standing over this place like something important. On this layer it seemed to be some kind of docking bay.. maybe a weaponry as well, given all the equipment that was kept here. It then dawned on me that these men probably weren't the only ones on the station, and that I needed to do something to prepare myself for the second round of the attack. So looting through the corpse of the first man I killed I managed to retrieve a gun, weird... that this model was not energy powered, but instead had a strange kind of ammo I had yet to meet. Little metal things; they looked like they wouldn't do anything, but if that's what guns used in this age, well I'd have to live with it.

"Damn primitives.." I muttered with a roll of my eyes as I stood back up. I could swear that I head noise coming from the doors on the second floor, and so with one quick movement hid behind my pod, hoping to grab whoever came through off guard. Peering out on one side of my rectangular pod, I happened to get a glimpse of who it was - security mechs. With a grumble, the possibilities of what to do struck through my mind like lightning, but just as quickly I crossed most of them off for being crazy. There was only one that I deemed worthy enough to attempt, even if it was a long shot.

Rolling out from safety I began to shoot the mechs with the strange gun, the metal pieces flew quicker than the eye could see through the air and into the metal skin of the mechs. When all mechs (five) had gathered at the railed edge of the landing, and started to shoot, I cast an Singularity absorbing the energies from the machines and pulling them off the landing, and up over the railing so they were floating at least fifty feet above the ground. It was then that I released grip and instead used Slam to bring them powerfully into the ground, demolishing them without question. With a small gasp, I knew that it would take a moment for my powers to recharge. But I needed to get out of here, and soon.

It would make no sense to go out through the doors, as that's where they would come in from to look for me. I needed to come up with another idea to get out of here, and that's when the idea swept over me, making me gain a wolfish exterior. After a few deep breaths and an self-assurance that I wouldn't kill myself by overworking my powers by doing this I charged towards the wall on the other side of the room, my fists glowing with biotic energy as I pushed it towards the wall, causing a biotic explosion, with debris flying through the air. I was tossed forward by this action and was chucked through the hole I'd made and into the inner workings of the station. My world was spinning, but I wasn't sure if that was due to the explosion tossing me to the ground, or my biotics tiring from doing such a feat. Regardless, it mattered not, all I needed to do was escape from this place. I had to find out what was going on in more than a couple of words, and I needed to know now.

Running through the inner workings of the station was like an obstacle course, as there were pipes, ladders, and valves everywhere. Finally I managed to get another glimpse of a human, one of which seemed to be working on one of the pipes which was leaking a gas into the air. Narrowing my eyes around I noticed an escape door just on the other side of the man. With a grumble I let go of the ladder with my right hand, (which fun fact has only two fingers. No it's not a defect, it was cut off during battle) and gripped a hold of one of the man's legs, pulling him away from the pipe works and towards me, until he was hovering beside me. That was when I let go, letting him fall into the pipes and so on about twenty feet below. "At least when the Reapers evolved us we could fly, silly human evolution."

Pulling myself up on to the landing the human was on, I quickly made my way over to the door which opened at the notice of organic presence. Peering out I noticed I was in a metal hallway, which was mostly white which added to the creepy disposition of this place. There appeared to be no one in the hallway, and so without thinking chose to go left, running down the hallway as fast as I could. It wasn't until it broke off into another hallway when I realized that I was screwed. On either end of the hallway a large group of men, and Atlas's appeared; as I started to back up, I turned around only to see that a group of men were blocking my path. Eyes flicking every which was, I was forced back as the men approached me, and within moments was pushed against the wall, like a barrier was forcing me back. Now I was surrounded, and had nothing to do but surrender... Hah! Did I get you. as a proud soldier serving under people like Ackles, and Javik, I was taught to never surrender, to die was a better fate.

So as I rose my hands into the air, and dipped my head closing my eyes, a sardonic grin fell on to my face. "My name is Styles, last of the Protheans. And I will not go down without a fight." That was the last thing I said before the hallways exploded into green biotics, and I fell into the embrace of unconsciousness.


End file.
